1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a system and method for developing and using a request for transaction framework. More specifically, the present invention relates to a system and method for developing a request for transaction framework using a framework engine and employing this request for transaction framework to conduct requests for a transaction in a particular market.
2. Description of Related Art
A number of systems offer requests for transaction (RFT) services. For example, many web sites offer request for proposal (RFP) and request for quote (RFQ) services for a particular resource requirement, such as a good or service. Many of these systems are designed to request a quote from a particular product provider or service provider, referred to collectively as providers. Accordingly, an organization may be required to prepare a number of requests for a number of different providers. Similarly, many systems do not allow an organization to analyze a number of competing responses in a robust manner. Instead, many systems allow limited analysis based on, for example, a single resource attribute such as price. Furthermore, the process of modifying current systems to enhance the efficiency of an existing market or to accommodate a new market may be infeasible or prohibitively complex and expensive.